Carlisle and Bella: I need you
by Breanne Hansen
Summary: Bella has been getting abused by Charlie for years after moving in with him in Forks,wa from Phenix,Arizona after her mother Renee died from leukmiea,then the Cullens's befriend her and she falls head over heals in love with Carlisle at the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle and Bella: I need you.**

**Twilight related stuff belongs to the one and only Stephanie Meyer, I am merely using her lovely characters for my enjoyment, Rated T for physical abuse. Enjoy.**

**B P.O.V**

It's Thursday the 5th of March 2011 and I'm lying in bed, locked up in my room, my wrists chained to the bed, by my abusive father Charlie, I moved in with him years ago when my mother Renee died of leukemia, so I was sent to live with Charlie in Forks, Washington and that's when he started abusing me. I used to live in Phoenix Arizona with my mother until she dies but now I'm back in the cold, wet, rainy regions of Forks….great

Charlie is a drunk all the time lonely person, who lost his job as chief of police and decided to fake an injury to stop working, so now he basically sits on his ass and gets paid for doing absolutely nothing, it's pathetic really.

I started school at Forks high ,I'm a junior, I'm 18 but everyone else is younger than me because I got held back.

When I came home from school everyday Charlie would hit me and force me to act in his undivided sexual acts, and if I was late from school by only one minute he would bash me and lock me in my room with no food, I am the skinniest person at my school…of my age, my hair is brown and brittle form the lack of food and nutrients, my skin is pale and dry, my eyes are a dark chocolate brown ,as nice as they sound don't be fooled they are lifeless.

After Charlie started abusing me I lost all my will to live and to enjoy the company of my friends, I actually didn't have many friends of which I could talk to about Charlie but there were the Cullen's a beautiful family, they are so nice to me, always smiling at me, probably because they pitied me, somehow they can tell, I have been abused or something, because of my appearance.

There are five siblings, three boys and two girls who are beautiful, sometimes I get jealous of how beautiful they are and wealthy, anyway there is Edward, who is 17 with browny bronze hair, He always looked kind of mysterious ,Jasper who is 18(my age) has this brilliant bronze golden blonde hair, he was tall and always seemed to look like he is in pain, then there is Emmett who is 17 and he has dark brown hair, he is tall and buff, almost like a body builder. And now we have the two girls Alice and Rosalie, Alice is 17 short and has a cheerful personality, always so happy and full of life, which I did not have. She has short blackish brown hair, pixie hair and has a unique sense of fashion. Then Rosalie is 18 with long light blonde hair, which I envied and she was tall and had a model like face and body ,She was also into fashion ,but hers being different to Alice's style.

The weird thing is they are all pale, as in the same skin color and they had all the same distinctive eye color, a golden honey eye color, which was a really rare eye color, and when I once talked to them when I dropped my history assignment papers they all came to pick them up, when I looked into their eyes ,they made me feel warm and comfortable, The Cullen's had that sort of effect of people especially Edward. Funny how no one else noticed there rare behavior and eye color. Dr. Cullen was their adoptive father who is 23, which in my opinion is way too young, but I've heard that he is really good looking, like a movie star rather than a doctor. And the good thing is he has no wife, he is not married, but that isn't good for him but good for whoever has a crush on him. He works at Forks community hospital, I have always thought of getting hurt on purpose to see him and see what all the fuss was about but I Can't because then they will notice my appearance and start asking questions, then Charlie would well and truly kill me.

Today is Friday, its 7'o clock in the morning I'm getting ready for school, I have always loved school unlike the other teens because it gets me away from that nightmare of a house…and away from Charlie.

I got my backpack and went out the door to me orange truck, it's a Chevy pickup, it looks really old and crappy but I love it because my mother Renee bought it when I first got my license, it's the only thing I have that reminds me of her.

I parked at my usual parking spot and Forks high, I started to rain, which wasn't unusual for Forks ,as it is cold and wet all the time, I'm not really fond of cold wet things. When I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona it was much sunnier.

I looked at my timetable, I have biology first then social studies. I have always loved biology, it is my favorite subject.

As I sat in biology, I couldn't help but to think of what sort of punishment and cruel abuse was in Charlie's head but whatever it is I'm in for a nasty night again…as usual.

As 2nd period past it was now time for lunch I was thinking…"Bring, bring" uh right on time I thought.

I sat in the cafeteria as always like every other day and ate all the food I could, even the slop that other people found disgusting, they are so lucky the get to bring their food from home, where as I don't, Charlie doesn't bother, Uh the jealousy, I was about to cry, all the other teens my age get spoilt rotten by their parents, get good grades have good clothes and nice food and all I get is crap every day, beaten up by Charlie and feed scraps while being chained up. I had every right to be jealous and envious of the other kids. But I also knew I wasn't my fault being brought up like this, I have always wondered what it would be like if my mother was still alive, I wouldn't be crammed up in a cell like room and tortured by Charlie in Forks, I would be in Arizona with my mum helping her do the dishes, going shopping, having fun, her doing my hair like she always used to do. But I knew that was never going to happen, so I might as well forget it…suddenly I snap out of my daydreams and I saw a bare of ballet flat shoes and legs in front of me, It was Alice, She said hello to me once passing me, but she never has actually been this close to me and encountered me.

"Hello Bella"

"Uh h-hi Alice"

"I just wanted to see if you would like to sit with my siblings and I"? Alice asked surely.

"Uh y-yeah sure"

I was surprised that the Cullen's wanted me to sit with them at their table. So I got up and walked behind Alice over to their table and greeted all of them with a smile.

"So Bella, I heard you like biology" Emmett said. "Because Edward loves biology", I was getting a sudden hint that Emmett was trying to play matchmaker with Edward and I but it wasn't going to work, I'm not interested in dating at the moment.

"Emmet" Alice said. "I said no jokes today" as Emmett is the class clown of the family, all of the Cullen's had a wide range in personality.

"Ok ok" Emmett replied.

"So uh Bella how have you been lately"? Edward said.

"Uh not too bad" I lied

"Well we just wanted you to know your welcome to sit with us if you would like for now on" he said.

"Uh ok I guess that would be ok" I said shyly

Then Emmett spoke "Bella no offense but we noticed that you always seem to be sitting by yourself" then Alice cut him off-"Emmett what are y- "Sorry Bella Emmett has a habit of saying what people might not want to hear".

"No it's ok" I said "He was just being honest" then all of a sudden the bell rang, I looked at what I had next, which is English, we are learning about hamlet.

"Well uh thanks guys for letting me sit with you all" I said impatiently as I had to go to class early, I don't like being late.

"No problem Bella, you're welcome" Emmett said.

"Bye" I said, they all echoed a goodbye back as we all exited out of the cafeteria to class.

As I was walking to my English room I realized that all of the Cullen's had talked to me except Rosalie, I Have always known that she didn't like me very much but I shouldn't say anything, I have heard people in my grade talking about her saying that she stuck up, money hungry and a user, but I don't believe that, she is just misunderstood.

I walked into my English class and was baffled to see Alice sitting up the front, and I thought what the- she's not usually in my English class, she must have changed to see me or something.  
>"Hi Bella "! Alice greeted me in her cheerful tone as always, I would give anything to have her personality.<p>

"Uh hi Alice" I said, "why are you in my class all of a sudden"?

"I wanted to change classes so you would have someone to talk to,I hope you don't mind"

"Uh no not at all", great now all of the Cullen's think I'm a loser loner who needs friends.

"Tell me the truth Alice do you and the others think I'm a loner who needs friends"? I asked

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, no you're not a loser Bella, but yes everyone needs friends" She said.

"I don't, I'm perfectly happy by myself, it's just the way I am Alice" I said angrily.

"I don't mean to upset you Bella, but my family and I just want you to know that we can be your friends…I mean if you won't because it's up to you." Alice said.

After that weird day of "friendship" it was time to go back to my horror house, as the bell rang a knot grew in my stomach, I actually feared going home to my own house, while others my age couldn't wait to go back home to go on facebook or play football and do normal teen stuff…I really really dreaded going home.

As I parked out the front of the house, I got out of my truck and looked at my watch, and to my horror realized I was about to be 5 minutes late….oh my god ! Charlie is going to kill me, or do something stupid, I can actually smell his alcohol stained breath from here.

I snuck inside the door and saw Charlie standing 3 meters away from me, drunk as an 18 year old on Christmas Eve.

"Where the hell have you been you stupid bitch"? He said as he looked at his watch on his wrist.

"i-I got caught up talking to one of my friends" I said.

"Don't lie to me, you have no friends you stupid worthless bitch"

"I do dad, that's not true, people actually care about me, unlike y- then I stopped and thought about what I said, he was gunna kill me know…

"What did you just say"? he screeched .

"i-I'm s-sorry dad" I cried.

"Shut the hell up"

Then he pushed me down the stairs and it all went black, the last thing I saw was my blood puddle on the ground then I blacked out…

I woke up in the ER at Forks community hospital, with tubes all over my body and surrounded by medical equipment…

Then a nurse walked in..

"W-where am I"? I asked the nice looking nurse, what happened I mean"

"Bella you are at the hospital you-you fell down the stairs"

Then I remembered Charlie pushed me down the stairs...i must have broken everything in my body.

"Hang on Bella I'll go get a doctor for you sweetie, I won't be a sec", the nurse said.

"Uh –o-ok, t-thanks" I breathed.

I was amazed that I am alive after what happened, I hope Charlie pays for this and goes to hell for what he has done to me all these years.

Then I snapped out of my thoughts when the most incredible, dreamy, good looking doctor walked in to see me…

"Hi Bella, I'm Dr Cullen"-

Oh my god this must be him… the Cullen's adoptive father that all the girls are talking about, I'm finally meeting him… with my own eyes, and Oh MY God was he a looker, he is tall but slender, with the same pale face and golden eyes as the Cullen's and he had this beautiful light blonde hair, perfectly in place…Now I know why every girl in Forks is obsessed with him. But it's not just his looks it's his personality he is so kind and caring, so compassionate, He doesn't judge or hold grudges, he is so sweet.

"N-Nice to meet you Dr Cullen" I said as I tried not to blush as I said his name.

"Uh I'll take it from here Sarah, thanks" he said to the lady nurse as he got her out of the room... Omg he wants to talk to me alone… the thought of this sent chills down my spine ,Uh snap out of it Bella, I thought he is a grown man and I'm 18 why would he want someone like me… a loser.

"Bella I need to talk to you" He said, his voice made me melt, His voice was like velvet or like flowing honey.

"Uh ok sure" I said shyly.

He smiled at my response.

"Well Bella I just wanted to say you can tell me anything, you can trust me…If that's not too much to ask" Dr Cullen said.

What does he mean I thought…oh he must have found out that I was getting abused be Charlie, I might as well tell him, the sooner the better right?

"Uh well you probably already know don't you"? I said

"Yes I do Bella"

"It all started when my mother dies of leukemia and I was sent to live with Charlie, he started to become more and more of an alcoholic by the day. He lost his job as chief of police so he faked an injury, all for what so he could get paid by sitting around ,being a waste of space doing nothing drinking beer..It's pretty pathetic if you ask me, then one day I was late coming home from school and he bashed me and hit me, then chained me up to my bed in my bedroom, He does it to me every day, neglects me, bashes me if I say one word wrong, It's been happening for years" I said.

"Bella I am so truly sorry to hear all of this". He said looking sad and truthful." But it's not going to happen anymore Bella"

"How..w-what do you mean?" I stuttered confused.

"Well Charlie was arrested for child abuse and put behind bars" he said.

"O-Oh wow".

I didn't know what to say but "finally", I won't have to live in fear anymore".

"That's right Bella, but I also have something else to share with you"

"Uh ok what is it?" I said nervously

"Well since you now have no where to stay, my family and I have signed some papers to make it legal…you can live with us for now on" He said happily.

"Oh my god,i-I don't know what to say" I stuttered again.

"Maybe thank you" a familiar voice said...it was Alice, she glided into the room to see me.

"How are you Bella"? "I'm better now thanks, it's all over" , I told her assuming she heard about what Charlie has done to me.

"Well I'm glad you can live with us" Alice said as she handed me some nice smelling 'get well 'flowers.

"Me too" I smiled, for once in my live I actually felt happy to have a family who cared about me.

"Would you like to come home with us now"? Dr Cullen said.

"Yes I would love too" I smiled.

Dr Cullen signed me out of the hospital as he grabbed a pair of crutches for me, as I have sprained my leg and I was covered in bruises form head to toe, not surprised, I wondered how I'm allowed to be out of the hospital this early because usually if you got hurt you'd have to stay in hospital for a week or so…then I remembered since Dr Cullen is a doctor he can look after me at his…my house, I was gunna have to get used to living with them without feeling guilty but Dr Cullen told me not to be as all the Cullen's…even Rosalie agreed it would be best if I live with them.

Dr Cullen and Alice led me to a black Mercedes s55 amg,' what a nice car I thought.

They both helped me inside,

"Oh my god I love this car, it's-it's so nice" I said as they both laughed.

"Thank you Bella ", Dr Cullen said.

We pulled up at this massive house with glass windows all around, it was deep in the forest just east of Sol Duc River ,Why do they live so deep in the forest?

Dr Cullen helped me out of the car as Alice raced off to get the others.

"Thanks Dr Cullen" I said blushing as I noticed him holding my hand in comfort.

"You may call me Carlisle" he said politely as he smiled widely.

His is Carlisle, what a unique name, I think I'm in love with him…No No Bella I said in my mind snap out of it, you just met him …you can't be in love.

As Carlisle…helped up the stairs I could see the house thought the glass all around-windows, it was huge...Even more up close, the house was a gold/ brown wood color with blue up the top of the second layer near the roof…it was like a mansion.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said it felt so good to finally say his name.

"You're welcome Bella, anytime"

He took me into the house, it was kind of cold inside but it had a warm welcoming vibe, just like the Cullen's it had the nicest light paint on the walls and the kitchen's walls had a dark blue color paint. The lounge room was cozy, there was a big 3 setter lounge that was a cream beige color and there was a lot of paintings on the wall…to me they looked old like in the 1700's type paintings.

There was even a crucifix hanging on the wall that is so random I thought.

After Carlisle showed me around and made me feel welcome into his house and with his beloved family he backed me dinner, He pulled out a frozen lasagna out of his empty freezer, They don't have that much food in the house, so they are either on a extreme diet or just skipped grocery day.

"Bella I'm making lasagna for you if you are feeling hungry"

"Thanks that would be nice, yeah I am hungry…I haven't had a proper meal in like… forever."

I ate my lasagna on his kitchen table then he took my by my hand and showed me his study…his office.

"Bella this is my office" he said.

"Wow" I said as I looked around to see some of those old 1700's paintings again and heaps of book shelves surrounding the walls,

"You have so much books Carlisle" I said as I got those passing chills that I get when I say his name.

"Well they are mostly doctors and medical related books, and some historical books passed down from generations" Carlisle explained. "You can borrow some to read if you'd like"?

"Oh thanks, I'd appreciate that" I said, I don't really like reading medical doctors books but since Carlisle offered I guess I have to, I'd do anything for him…I repeat ANYTHING, but I guess that's what all the girls..women who saw him would say…especially those nurses at the hospital who swoon and turn to jelly when they see Carlisle but I don't blame them, Carlisle just has that effect on people, He is just so damn good looking, and sexy, his face is flawless and his pale complexion to his honey golden eyes..he's like an angel, but as I said before it's not just his good looks and charm it's his era and his peronailty,he's just to darn cute and sweet and really compassionate and caring, he would jump through a ring of fire for someone, to save their live.

As Carlisle and I sat at his desk in his office talking about our lives…suddenly his eyes locked onto mine…His warm golden eyes and his fingers intertwined with mine, both of our faces pulled in closer and he planted a soft sweet surprisingly cold kiss on my lips…

"Isabella, you are so beautiful, do you know that"

Hearing those absolute words come out of his full lips I knew I had fallen in love with Dr Carlisle Cullen…I Love him!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Carlisle and Bella: I need you, Chapter two.**_

_**For all the people who wanted another chapter, well here you go. I hope you all enjoy more to come as well. I apologise if I have made any spelling errors, I stayed up fairly late last night, and I'm tired but I will try my best. **_

_I went upstairs to my new room at the Cullen's house after kissing Carlisle…It felt so good, and not to mention now I know how Carlisle really feels about me, I can't even imagine having a real relationship with him and getting married, it sent familiar chills down my spine again._

_I didn't know what to do after kissing him, I panicked and ran out of the room like a little school girl, I hope he doesn't think I didn't want to kiss him because man I did, I fucking loved it, now all I have to do is get into his pants to see how big he is, and my life will be complete._

_**The next morning…**_

_I woke up as my loud irritating alarm clock went off, and went down stair to get myself some breakfast…as I went down stairs I saw that Carlisle had beaten me to it, I walked in on him making me flapjacks with whipped cream…it looked so delicious._

"_Good morning Bella" Carlisle said in an astonishing gleam voice like always, He has always had a warm, sweet voice like birds singing, it was so dreamy to listen to._

"_Uh good morning Carlisle, you're making me flapjacks?"_

"_Well yes, I love cooking for people Bella, and you need to eat" Carlisle said looking at Bella like she weighed 10 kilos, Because he knew when she lived with Charlie he didn't feed her, 'That abusive cruel being' Carlisle thought, how could he do that to someone as beautiful as Bella…his own daughter, well it doesn't matter anymore he is behind bars for good._

"_Well thankyou, I really appreciate it Carlisle" I blushed._

_I sat at his beautiful polished kitchen table and watched him making me flapjacks at the stove top with his back turned way from me, while I sneakily looked at his perfectly sculpted ass…OH MY GOD his body was so fit and fine, I just wanted to ride him. No, No Bella snap out of it, I said to myself._

_He turned around to serve them to me and I quickly took my eyes away from his ass, I mean why should I be ashamed to check him out, we did kiss each other last night, so I don't know what's happening ...if we were a couple now. since he doesn't have a wife, or it was just an innocent kiss because he felt sorry for me or was in the moment, hmm maybe I should confront him about it, cos he is probably thinking the same thing, I'll never know till I ask._

"_Uh thanks Carlisle, it looks very appetising". I said awkwardly._

"_You're welcome Bella ,anytime, and yes I have learned though many years of experience how to cook delicious meals" Carlisle said as he had a weird, secretive look on his face like he was hiding something, but I won't ask, because if it is something I don't want to upset him by asking._

_I took the plate of flapjacks from him and started eating them…_

_Ten minutes later I finished the flapjacks and decided to take a deep breath and confront Carlisle about the other night, I may as well get it over and done with._

"_Uh C-Carlisle can I ask you something"? _

"_Sure, anything" He gave me a genuine sexy smirk._

"_You know what we did last night, I just want to know what's going on ,because I'm a bit confused on weather you have feelings for me or …" he cut me off and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_Bella I want you to know that I do have feelings for, you and the reason I kissed you was to see if you felt the same, turns out you do" Carlisle said as he had a relieved look on his pale innocent face._

"_R-really" I stuttered stupidly, "you really feel something for me"?_

"_Matter of fact I do …I love you Isabella swan, I never thought I could love again...and so quickly but you make me feel so happy inside"_

"_Carlisle"? _

"_Yes sweetie"_

"_Kiss me" I said seductively._

_Carlisle ran up to me and passionately sweep me off my feet and sat me on the kitchen table and made out with me._

_He glided his hands up my shirt and it felt so good to have his rather surprisingly cold hands on my back, "Hmmm" I moaned man I was wet for him, so much that I needed to change my panties._

_I swiftly got my hand and ruffled his golden hair and used me other hand to hold the bottom of his chin while I kissed his cold, wet lips,' why was he always so cold, I mean Fork's weather can make people cold but geez not like Carlisle's skin…I cut my thoughts of.. Never mind worrying about that I have a more important job to do, get in Dr sexy's pants.._

"_So are you ready for me " I said trying to seduce him._

"_Uh Bella I don't want to burst your bubble, but maybe we can make love after our first date, you know where it's more comfortable. Like in a bed instead of a kitchen bench perhaps" Carlisle said as he smirked._

_Uh the thought of us in bed made me get really excited but I was also a bit embarrassed that I tried to make a move on him and he refused…well till after we had our date._

_He must have sensed my embarrassment or something cos he looked at me…_

"_Bella darling don't be embarrassed, trust me I want to but I want to make sure you're comfortable and you're first time is special". He said as he put his hand on the side of my face and swept my hair out of my eyes._

"_I love you Carlisle"._

"_I love you too sweet cheeks"._

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two…more to come in chap 3...maybe Carlisle fills Bella in on his vampire secret? And what will the Cullen kids think? Stay tuned for happening in chapter two. Xx CarlisleCullentwifan.:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**An unexpected secret.(Continued from chapter two).**

**Ok so this is chapter 3 of Carlisle and Bella I need you, I apologize if I took so long to update and write this but I had to make it really interesting and brilliant for my lovely readers, and I promise you that it is really good and I hope that I meet your level of satisfaction. So enjoy.**

**Note: I do not own these characters they belong to Ms Stephanie Meyer the real genius.**

**Bella's POV. ~**

As I finished my breakfast and talking to Carlisle this morning I decided to go back to school, Carlisle doesn't want me to because of my injuries and he thinks that all the stress is too much to handle but since I'm out of that nightmare of a house I don't have to be worried about staying home but I would like to go to school to learn and keep my grades up because why stay home when I'm fine, I don't like taking sick days off cos I wouldn't want to miss out on my education.

"Uh Carlisle is it ok if I go to school today? I mean since I'm feeling better...my injuries aren't that bad and I would love to go to school with Alice and the others" I asked.

"Yes sure you can Bella, but are you sure? If you have any problems at school or don't feel too well just call me and I'll pick you up" Carlisle asked me with a worried face.

"Yeah I'm sure, I don't like to miss out on my education you know" I said as I laughed.

"Ok Bella well if you're sure, I cannot stop you...No I'm glad that you love school and insist on getting an education, because I heard that most teenagers like to ditch? When they really should be learning and keeping a satisfied education for their benefit". Carlisle said.

"yeah I guess you can say that,yeah I know some people who love ditching class and I have actually been peer pressured into ditching but I said no" I said with a slight blush on my face.

"Well I'm glad you're not one of those people Bella, you are very mature and responsible for your age, and not to mention strong…" Carlisle said as he tried hard not to bring up why I'm strong-going thought abuse with Charlie, I am glad Carlisle had the decency to not bring up the abuse I had gotten from Charlie.

"well I'm going to go back up to the…my room and grab my school books" I said to Carlisle as I nearly forgot that I live here now and that I had my own room that wasn't the tiny little cell like bedroom that I had spent an awful lot of time in getting abused at Charlie's house…boy I was gunna have to get used to this..i mean it happened so fast…moving in with Carlisle and the Cullen kids and everything…it's like I was dreaming this whole thing, but I knew it is real..all of it…I'm just so happy to be away from Charlie and have him locked up for many years, I was no longer going to put up with the cruel abuse…I am finally a happy teenager who has what she deserves..My own loving family and a beautiful home and a….Boyfriend…who is 23 years old...it still hasn't sunk in yet that I'm dating…if that's what people call it, Carlisle Cullen the doctor that most dream about having in their beds but I realized I'm not like those other woman who would do anything to get him, I respect Dr Cullen-Carlisle for all the things he has done for me…he gave me a home…a family, he helped me get through the torture of that son of a bitch that I used to call my dad, and you know what Carlisle is the best damn thing that happened to me so why shouldn't I respect him…I love this man…

"Ok love, I'm going to pack your lunch for you, just tell me what you would like"?

"Uh just a salad sandwich and fruit will do thank you" I said politely.

"Ok I can do that my dear" Carlisle said as he got everything out of his kind of empty fridge he always has an empty fridge, I am starting to think that the Cullen's are on a diet, but I don't even want to ask just in case he thinks I'm rude about their uh-eating habits

I grabbed my dull old looking backpack and got ready to leave for school.

"I'm going now, uh are the other coming to school or not?" I said worryingly.

"Uh yes they are they take a while to get ready so don't wait up for them my dear, I'm sure they'll catch up to you" Carlisle said as I caught a glimpse of what looked like secrecy in his eyes but I tried my best to just ignore what isn't my business .

"Oh ok fair enough" I said as I chuckled knowing the Cullens, the flawless Cullens of all people take this long to get ready for school, I mean I know Rosalie does because her make-up is always so…perfect, it almost looks like she has a make-up artist in her room to do her makeup.

"Bye Honey" I said as I planted a well deserved kiss on his soft wet pink full lips, making sure none of the Cullens were in sight to catch me with their father, I wonder when I'm allowed to tell them about Carlisle and I, but I guess it's up to Carlisle, I wouldn't want to screw up what we have.

"Bye sweetie" Carlisle whispered as I stepped out the door over to my orange truck. 'uh it looks like a storm heading in' I thought to myself as I had a urge to run back inside and get an umbrella but I'm sure I'll be fine, I am wearing a hoodie so…

As I drove to school I was feeling so alive…no needed and I don't have to worry about the abuse that Charlie succeeded in giving me day after day…I was finally safe with the Cullens…and Carlisle the ….love of my life.

I parked in my usual spot at Forks high ready for another day…'When are the Cullens coming I thought…then I stopped in my track of thought as I saw Emmett's jeep wrangler and Rosalie's convertible and the rest of the Cullens awesome looking cars that I envied very much as I hate to admit it.

"Oh hey guys, you take awhile getting ready for school, as I was told"

"Well yes, that's true" Emmett said as he laughed.

Rosalie also looked well snarled at me while Emmett said that, 'gosh I thought' what is her proplem, she hates me for no apparent reason and whatever that is, it's not fair because she doesn't even know me that well.

As we all greeted each other, the bell finally rang for class and we all headed off in our own directions, yay I have English with Alice again, She is so fun to be around and I haven't got that many friends so this is great that I have the Cullens now…things are starting to look better and brighter like I have seen the sunshine for the first time and I have been closed a black hole and stepped into a bright colorful atmosphere.

As I was walking into room 2 English with Alice I noticed a new teacher sitting at the desk.

"Hey Alice I didn't know we have a new teacher, Did you?" I asked confused.

"Neither did I". Alice said as she brightly smiled.

As we all sat down at our desks the teacher introduced herself.

"Hello Class my name is Mrs. Burton and I'll be taking over your English class for Mr. Bennett". The lady teacher said. Our old English teacher's name was Mr. Bennett, He was so nice, why did he have to leave?

"I wonder what happened to Mr. Bennett". I said to Alice.

"I don't know Bella; maybe he just got sick and had to take a few days off". Alice said.

"Yeah maybe".

"Well class we I'm taking off from where started and we are going to finish our diary entries of Romeo and Juliet".

As Alice and I started on our diary entries I had a block in my brain that stopped me from thinking….i didn't usually have this problem when I was in class, I would usually be able to write something straight away, but instead I started to daydream about Carlisle after about 10 seconds of my daydream Alice noticed…

"Uh Bella are you alright"? Alice asked.

"Huh what?-Oh yeah I'm ok, just thinking about something". I said as I didn't bother to tell her what I was actually thinking about, oh yeah I'm actually gunna say 'Yeah Alice I'm just thinking about your dad who is kind of in a relationship with me and hasn't told you yet' I could never find the words to say that…I don't have enough guts really.

"Well if you need help you can always ask me you know". Alice said.

"Uh ok thanks, I guess" I said as I chuckled.

"Uh Alice c-can I tell you something later"? I accidently burped out ,'damn I thought why did I just say that, she'll never let it go, I'll have to tell her about Carlisle and I'

"Yeah sure Bella, you can tell me anything" She said with one of her famous cheerful smile that put famous pout smiles to shame.

"Oh ok I'll tell you at lunch, is that ok" I said nervously.

"Yeah that's ok Bella".

**5 minutes later…**

"Bella is everything ok?, I can sense your nervousness". She said as she laughed slightly.

I immediately stopped my hands from shaking.

"Uh i-I'm ok just a bit on edge that's all" I said again very nervously.

"It hasn't got anything to do with what you are going to tell me does it"? Alice asked.

"Well uh yeah it does".

"Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll be fine".

"But what about you Alice"? I said.

"Why wouldn't I be ok"? Alice asked confused.

"Uh because it has something to do with you-well not you just someone you know" I said desperately trying to hide my blushing cheeks that were forming.

"Oh I didn't realize that Bella, so who is it about"?

"Well I have to tell you later, I will explain it all, but please Alice I'm begging you don't tell anyone until I say, please" I said as I laughed a bit at my begging act.

"Oh Bella you really do have an important thing to tell me don't you". She said as she noticed how much I wanted it to stay a secret, but I knew with Alice that it would be hard.

"Yeah I do, and it's really hard to keep from people, and I really do not know how…other people are going to react to it" I said.

"Wait hold up…Other people…like whom?" Alice said.

"Alice, I can't tell until later, Can you be patient"? I said as we both laughed.

"Ok,Ok I'll wait" Alice agreed.

The Bella finally rang for lunch, which I actually dreaded…well here goes, I'm gunna tell Alice.

Alice and I walked around the school and found somewhere private to talk.

"So...What is it you need to tell me Bella"? Alice asked looking like a little kid on Christmas day, She loves gossip!.

"Well uh I don't quite know how to say this"..

"Come on Bella it can't be that bad".

U-Uh ok well I'm kind of in a relationship w-with…"

"Come on Bella your dating who"?

"Carlisle, I'm in a relationship with Carlisle, Alice, you're father.

"Oh uh" Alice was shocked but then she surprised me with what she did next…

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you, do you know how long Carlisle has wanted to find love" Alice said as she excitedly hugged me.

"S-so you're not angry or...surprised"?

"No Bella I could never be angry with you, but I am a little surprised "She said as she laughed.

"But what about the age difference, I mean I am only18, he is 23, well actually , and it's not that much of an age difference". I admitted.

Alice had a weird secretive look on her face, 'what is it with the Cullens and their secret looks, are they like hiding something' I thought to myself but why would they do that, I'm just being paranoid again.

"I agree Bella, and when people are deeply in love, no one really cares about age"

"You're right "I said. "You know what they say, age is just a number baby" I said as we both laughed and walked to class after lunch...it was our last class of the day and to be honest I was really happy to go home to Carlisle.

"well I'll see you at home" I said to Alice knowing that I should say that because they are driving their cars and I'm driving mine, we'll be driving behind each other…Since they all have cars I imagine that they all follow each other home on the road. Man things are so different now, it feels just like yesterday when I was still getting abused now I'm living with the most popular family and the towns hottest doctor, I actually look forward to go home now…and I loved every bit of it!.

"Alice, I'm glad that I told you, and I am really appreciative of your family taking me in" I said as Alice was heading to her last class.

"I'm glad too, and you're welcome Bella, we love having you in our family".

Then Alice and I went our separate ways to class. She had Chemistry and I have Biology, I wonder what the other Cullen siblings have…it is kind of nice no scratch that it is nice knowing I'm a part of their family ,it gave me chills just thinking that I'm a Cullen know, man everyone's probably Jealous, I went from loner loser to loved, loyal and now probably popular all because of the Cullens,I really did mean what I said to Alice, I did appreciate all of them agreeing to take me in when I was hurt and homeless. I don't care about popularity or being known as a Cullen…I am just happy to be where I am today, with my life turned around I can finally achieve my goals and dreams, I actually nearly cried thinking about what a happy person I am now, I don't even care about Charlie being locked up in a state prison, why should I care, he put me through hell so he deserves every teensy tiny bit of it….punishment.

I was happy to enter my biology class room because I have always loved biology ,I'm a science and bio type of girl, not a sporty type, as my clumsiness would come of a worry to others if I did participate in P.E.

'Yes' I thought to myself I have Mr. Bowen today, he's such an awesome teacher, he loves kids.

"Ok guys today we are going to do a study on living things and organisms".

Mr. Bowen said.

As I sat though biology and actually enjoyed it for once without worrying about Charlie's "After school activities" I realized there was only 10 minutes until the bell rings for home time, gosh that went quick, well as they say time flies when you're having fun, and plus I was day dreamy about Carlisle as well so that might have a slight something to do with it. I blushed as I noticed everyone was looking at me, even Mr. Bowen all because I wasn't paying attention, damn I hate my little day dreams and thinking episodes that I have.

"Ms Swan, are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine". I said as I blushed.

The bell finally rang, and I was more than excited to go home…to the Cullens house, God I love calling it home.

I got out of class and headed for my truck when Alice came towards me..

"Hey Bells can I ride with you today".?

"Uh yeah sure, but why, where's your car.

"I left it at our house and I want to chat about Carlisle".

"Oh uh you do" I said as a blush formed again.

"Ohhh Bella you're blushing again". Alice pointed out to me.

"Oh uh sorry it's just-"She cut me off.

"I know, I know you are in love with my father". Alice said as she laughed hopping into my truck which only until now that I'm embarrassed to have, with the Cullens owning all their fancy cars and what not, anyone would be ashamed of their car.

"So uh who got you this car Bella?" Alice asked.

"Uh it was a gift from my mother, She passed a few years ago form Leukemia and it's the only memory I have left of her". I said trying not to make her pity me but who can't I mean my own mother died.

"Oh Bella that's awful, i-im sorry to hear that".

Alice said as she quickly changed the subject knowing how bad it bad I feel.

The rest of the way to the c-our house was silent, I was gunna have to stop calling it the Cullen's house as Carlisle told me, it's mine now too, but I guess I'm just transitioning myself.

Once I got back home with Alice I got a call from my old friend Jacob black so Alice hoped out of the car and left me alone to talk to him.

"Uh I'll be inside ok, come in when you're done". She said.

"Ok,I won't be long".

"Heyyy Jake, long time no talk" I said.

"Hey Bells" he laughed, "What's going on with you, I heard Charlie's finally locked up, I'm so glad you're safe, so who are you staying with now"? Jake asked as I jumped at the question.

"Uh I'm staying with the Cullen kids from school, you know Dr Cullen's adopted children". I said as I laughed."I had an injury up at the hospital and Dr Cullen took me in, he's a great person". I said as I blushed trying not to give away the fact that I'm I love with him and we are now in a relationship, I could never tell Jake that.

There was a long silent pause between us and I wondered if I had said something wrong.

"Bella, listen to me the Cullens aren't good to be hanging around with…or in your case living with".

"Jake what are you talking about"?

"Just trust me ok, i-I gotta go Bells".

Jake hung up, I'm so confused on what the hell just happened why did he assume the Cullens are bad people, they clearly aren't, maybe he just had a disagreement with them one day and got on their bad side, it's not like they would ever hurt me.

I hung up the phone and put it in my backpack, and jumped outta my car when I suddenly heard a noise coming from the front of the Cullens house just around the side in the bushes close to the forest.

I went over slowly to the area where I heard the noise coming from trying not to make a sound…my heart was beating so fast.

I slowly crept up to the bush and I was shocked to what I saw…I screamed, like so loud all of Forks could hear me.

"C-Carlisle?" what the hell I thought, Carlisle had blood on his lips and I saw a dead deer the ground, it looked freshly slaughtered. He looked like he had been feeding off of it? I repeat 'What the hell'!

"Bella, I can explain" Carlisle said.

"Bella what's going on? I heard you scream" Alice said.

She looked at Carlisle and her face and eyes had an unreadable expression.

"Oh Bella". She said.

"G-guys what on earth is going on, can someone just please explain it to me". I said with a tear running down my cheek.

"B-Bella it's not that simple to explain". Carlisle said.

"W-What, why did you kill that deer, and it looks like that's it's blood on your lips, Carlisle".

"Bella..." he said as I cut him off.

"CARLISLE WHAT'S GOIN G ON" I yelled again with tears down my cheeks.

"Bella I was feeding off of that deer, but you don't understand…that I have to it's what and who I am…a monster…" Carlisle said in a downbeat tone.

"Carlisle-what are you?".

"What are you"? I repeated.

Then Rosalie walked out to where we were standing.

"Tell her Carlisle, she obviously wants to know". Rosalie snarled.

"Bella…" he said hesitantly, I could tell he didn't want me to know.

"Bella i-I'm a…Vampire", he said.

"W-what, that's not possible". I said shaking.

"It's true Bella, we all are, Carlisle is over 300 years old he was frozen at 23,as creepy as it sounds, it's true Bella, you have to believe us, but you can't tell anyone". Alice explained.

"Oh she will tell people". Rosalie said to Alice.

"Rosalie". Carlisle snapped.

"I won't tell, if you just tell me more about this…it's surely not possible.

Then my knees went weak and I collapsed...All I remember is all the area surrounding me went black and all I heard was Carlisle's faint voice in the distance.

"Bella? Can you hear me…Bella?".

-To be continued….

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, please please review and tell me what you thought.-CarlisleCullentwifan.**


End file.
